ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Forever: The Battle of Time
| italic title = no | image = | caption = | director = Gary Ross | producer = Derek Todd Drake Jones Rita Christensen | starring = Cameron Boyce G Hannelius Mika Abdalla Marcus Scribner Chloe Csengery Jake Short Blake Brown Amy Tammie Ben Linkin Barbara Blue Brandon Simpson Bloom Dee Jeremy Piven | writer = Brian Clark Rita Christensen | based on = Heroes Forever: The New Beginning by Rita Christensen | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Spyglass Enterniment | music = John Williams | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = Part 1: November 15, 2019 (United States & Canada) Part 2: November 13, 2020 (United States & Canada) | screenplay = Brian Clark | cinematography = Ben Joseph Kyle Adams | editing = Andrew Vanish Joshua Black | language = English | runtime = | country = United States | budget = | gross = }} The untitled two-part final Heroes Forever film is an upcoming 2019/2020 superhero films, will be directed by Gary Ross and distributed by Paramount Pictures. They will serve as the fourth and fifth/final installments in the ''Heroes Forever'' franchise, produced and written by Rita Christensen in her screenplay debut inspired by her book with the same title, as well as the 12th and 13th films in Christensen's Superhero World franchise, respectively. The film features and ensemble cast including Cameron Boyce, G Hannelius, Mika Abdalla, Marcus Scribner, Chloe Csengery, Jake Short, Greyson Chance and Jeremy Piven. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Brandon Simpson, Bloom Dee and Barbara Blue will all return in the film and some few cast members from the Jane Hoop Elementary films. Part 1 is scheduled to be released on November 15, 2019 and Part 2 is scheduled to be released on November 13, 2020. Cast *Cameron Boyce as Devin Gorden, Brooke's brother (son of Danny and Rebecca), a member of JHE and a leader of the team. *G Hannelius as Brooke Gorden, Devin's sister (daughter of Danny and Rebecca), a member of JHE. Her significant color is Pink. *Marcus Scribner as Kurtis Gutzwiller, Erica's brother (son of Alec and Naudia), a member of JHE. His significant color is Blue, who is Alec's replacement. *Mika Abdalla as Erica Gutzwiller, Kurtis's sister (daughter of Alec and Naudia), a member of JHE. *Noah Ryan Scott as Kyle Berning, Kayla's brother (son of Cory and Stephanie), Devin and Kurtis' best friend, and a member of JHE. *Leo Howard as Zayne Waters, a son of Melissa and deceased Kirk, a new member of JHE and Brooke's love interest. *Chloe Csengery as Kayla Berning, Kyle's sister (daughter of Cory and Stephanie), Brooke and Erica's best friend chosen as assistant for the heroes, and mentor of JHE. *Jon Hamm as Mayor Don Kingston, The new mayor of Cincinnati and now owner of the superheroes Jane Hoop Elementary, following Mayor James Watson's death from the events of ''Turbo of Catland''. *Amanda Peet as Lisa Kingston, Don's new wife, and secretary of Jane Hoop Elementary, replacement for Mrs. Bella Watson after her retirement, after the murder of his other wife. *Jeremy Piven as Joseph White / Wolfman, Catwoman's brother who seeks on revenge on destroying the original heroes' children. He is happen to be mentally ill, and is in prison for quite some time for murder. *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, Devin and Brooke's father, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary known as the leader, but now a SWAT assistance of JHE. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Gorden, Danny's wife, Devin and Brooke's mother, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary, but now a co-assistance of JHE. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny and Rebecca's brother-in-law, father of Erica and Kurtis, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary, who is now a SWAT assistance of JHE. *Lisa Black as Alice Kingston, Don's daughter, as well as Alice's new step mom after her mom's murder, who is currently in college and engaged to Hunter. *Greyson Chance as Hunter Suggs, Alice's fiancé, who attends same college Alice attends. *Heather Graham as Chloe White / Miss Mysterious, wife of Joseph. She supports him on wanting to destroy the original heroes, who will be absent for the film, on killing her husband's sister Catwoman. *Chris O'Donnell as Mark O'Neil / Spyman, Joseph's best friend, who supports him on wanting revenge on the new heroes' parents, who killed Joseph's sister. *Mackenzie Foy as Katlyn "Kate" White, daughter of Joseph (Wolfman) and Chole (Mysterious), who went missing, and Devin's love interest. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gutzwiller, Alec's wife, Danny's cousin, Rebecca's sister-in-law, mother of Kurtis and Erica, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary, and now co-assistance of JHE. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, the original heroes' good friend, Kayla and Kyle's father, who is a retired original Jane Hoop Elementary member, and SWAT member for JHE. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, the original heroes' good friend, who is a retired original Jane Hoop Elementary member, and SWAT member of JHE. *Anna Johnson as Stephanie Berning, the original heroes' friend, Cory's wife, Kayla and Kyle's mother, who is a retired original Jane Hoop Elementary member. *Dakota Fanning as Melissa Waters, Kirk's wife. *Kiersey Clemons as Tanya Williams, Jaquille's girlfriend. *Aramis Knight as Butch, a high school bully who still a enemy to Devin and his team, which lead to jealousy on becoming superheroes. *Kwesi Boakye as Leonard, Butch's best friend, who supports him on picking on Devin, and sometimes his siblings and friends. *Amanda Pace as Sarah, Rachel's twin sister and Butch's girlfriend, who is still a enemy Brooke, and jealous of her being a superhero. *Bea Miller as Tara Baxton, a beautiful girl who attends high school with Devin. He has a huge crush on her, and she possibly is in love with him back. *Emma Watson as Cera, daughter of Dacia and a new owner of Morphin the Power. It is revealed that Dacia has died and replaced her as owner of the land. *Orlando Bloom as Issac, a warrior and older brother of Elijah. He is revenant from the Stone of Death, a powerful object that brings people back from the dead. He also joins Cera as defender of Morphin the Power following the death of her mother Dacia. *Andrew Garfield as Elijah, a warior and younger brother of Issac. He is revenant from the Stone of Death, a powerful object that brings people back from the dead. Him, alongside his broher, helped their friend Cera as they defend Morphin the Power following the death of her mother Dacia. *Logan Lerman as Kirk Waters, Zayne's father and Melissa's husband. *Brooke Timer as Salma White / Dr. Catwoman, Wolfman's sister and the original heroes' enemy. Production Development A spin-off series was confirmed secrectly by Christensen on June 2014 to be in the works. She admits that the series will be based on her own spin-off book, Heroes Forever: The New Beginning. It was confirmed that the spin-off will be a trilogy. Film distributor Paramount Pictures dated the first film to be released on November 11, 2016. This film has confirmed a November 10, 2017 release date, and third and final for November 9, 2018. The series will be more of a sequel/spin-off series from the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. The franchise will be based on the series spin-off, Jane Hoop Elementary: The New Heroes taking place about ten years after the events from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, focusing on teenagers, who happen to be children of the original superheroes before they were born, defending the world. It was revealed that the enemy will be the brother of late sister Dr. Catwoman, the original heroes' enemy, who is trying to kill the heroes as to take revenge for the heroes who retired by destroying their kids. Producers of the original film series, Derek Todd and Drake Jones both decided to come back and work on Christensen's project. Jones admits "Rita's plans is completely brilliant". Christen also got involved being producer for the film, making it the debut of working for films. Gary Ross, who directs the last four Hoop films, confirms that he will be directing the film. On October 29, 2016, Paramount Pictures scheduled the release date for the fourth film for November 22, 2019 and the fifth and final film for November 13, 2020. After completing the script for the third film, she is already working on writing a script for the fourth film, and has ideas for the fifth and final film. On January 2018, it was announced that the fourth film will be the last one by splitting it into two parts; scheduling Part 1 to be released on November 22, 2019 and Part 2 on November 13, 2020. Pre-production The original cast members from the first film will all reprise their roles as the Jane Hoop Elementary superheroes. Boyce (Devon), Hannelius (Brooke), Scribner (Kurtis), Abdalla (Erica) and Scott (Kyle) will all reprise their roles, respectively. Filming The fourth film is scheduled to begin filming around the summer of 2018, and will most likely to be finished by spring or summer of 2019. Filming took place on June 8, 2018 in Cincinnati, Ohio. Release Part 1 of the film will be released worldwide on November 15, 2019 and Part 2, which will be the final installment in the Heroes Forever franchise, will be followed it's released on November 13, 2020. Both of them will have 3D and IMAX 3D releases. References # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 27 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 18 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 15 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 5 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ Original Jane Hoop Elementary Characters Returning For Movie Spin-Off Series Sequels. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Lisa Black Will Star in the Heroes Forever franchise, Jane Hoop Elementary spin-off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Greyson Chance Will Star in First Blockbuster Film, the Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Cast of the Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Characters. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Jeremy Piven Will Play Lead Villain in the Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Orlando Bloom Joins Heroes Forever franchise. Retrieved November 25, 2017. # ^ Andrew Garfield Joins Heroes Forever Franchise. Retrieved November 25, 2017. # ^ Hilary Swan Will Star in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Begins Filming. January 16, 2016. # ^ Blake Brown Talks Reuniting With Original Jane Hoop Elementary Cast Members in Series Spin-Off Films. Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Logan Lerman Will Be Back For Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 8, 2017. # ^ What Will The Third Heroes Forever Movie Be About? Retrieved January 8, 2017. # ^ Heroes Forever 3 Will Be Going Back in Time. Retrieved January 8, 2017. # ^ Heroes Forever 3 Confirms Official Title: Heroes Forever: The Stone of Death. Retrieved November 25, 2017. External links *''Untitled Final Heroes Forever Movie - Part 1'' at IMDB *''Untitled Final Heroes Forever Movie - Part 2'' at IMDB Category:2019 films Category:2020 films Category:Superhero films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2020s superhero films Category:American sequel films Category:American teen superhero films Category:Upcoming films